<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Have To Do is Watch You Breathing by graytheglowinggay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562928">All I Have To Do is Watch You Breathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay'>graytheglowinggay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Reading, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Married Life, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-DLC2, Reading Aloud, Title from a Mountain Goats Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, title from a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alistair can't sleep.</p>
<p>Post Guns, Love, and Tentacles. Title from "There Will Be No Divorce", by the Mountain Goats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Have To Do is Watch You Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were some nights when Alistar Hammerlock couldn’t sleep. He did not consider himself to be an insomniac, as those nights were the minority, but they were still significant. Often, it was phantom pains from his missing arm and leg. Less often, it was memories that couldn’t quite fade into background noise. It was something he had accepted. He would lie awake and stare at the ceiling, and wait for some peace.</p>
<p>When he and Wainwright had started sharing a bed, he learned that the other man liked to read in bed before going to sleep. This posed no problem for Hammerlock; being a hunter meant that he had trained himself to sleep in most any conditions— a bedside light was nothing. So, he usually fell asleep before Wainwright finished reading. One night, however, he didn’t.</p>
<p>Wainwright took off his reading glasses and set them on the bedside table along with his book. Before he turned out the light, he glanced over at his husband. To his slight surprise, he was still awake.</p>
<p>“Done reading, are we?” Hammerlock asked.</p>
<p>“You’re still awake?” Wainwright replied.</p>
<p>“I suppose I am,” Hammerlock said. “Having difficulty calming my thoughts, as it were.”</p>
<p>“Thinkin’ about anything in particular?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this and that,” Hammerlock said. “Everything, really.”</p>
<p>“You’ve gotta try to focus on somethin’ else. Somethin’ calming.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t find anything calming,” Hammerlock said. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you can listen to this book I’ve been readin'. You’ll probably find it boring as hell anyway.” Wainwright said.</p>
<p>“It’s worth a shot.”</p>
<p>Wainwright picked up his book, put back on his reading glasses, and continued reading where he left off, out loud. Hammerlock rested his head on Wainwright’s chest and listened, both to the sound of his husband’s voice and the way it resonated in his chest. It was a sound he was very accustomed to, low and rough around the edges, his Edenian accent thick, as it usually was when he was tired. The way he casually clipped long words and joined short ones— a point of annoyance when they had first met— now comforted him. It was a part of Winny’s voice, <em> his </em> Winny’s voice.</p>
<p>Hammerlock draped an arm over Wainwright’s chest; Wainright wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his breathing slowing, his frantic thoughts dwindling. Soon, he was asleep.</p>
<p>Once he was sure of that fact, Wainwright closed the book and set it aside, took off his reading glasses, and turned out the light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this video game, I love this ship, I played GLAT in one sitting, 6-and-a-half hours straight. Enjoy this piece of domestic goodness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>